


Schmoopy Fluffy Sweet Doodle Touching

by what_about_the_fish



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Frottage, Hunter Dean, M/M, Morning Sex, Nightmares, Pancakes, Post-Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt -  I would love some early morning in a motel schmoopy fluffy sweet doodle touching, that would be beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schmoopy Fluffy Sweet Doodle Touching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahbbys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/gifts).



> Unbeta'd

Cas woke early, the flimsy curtains of the motel room doing their best to keep the morning light out.  HIs heart was racing as the edges of a nightmare clung on tight in his mind.  

 

He’d been running, hard and fast through a dense forest, he could still feel where the branches had struck his body,  their fantom fingers scraping over his face even now.

 

The heavy feeling on his chest just moments before a cause for panic, now became a saviour.  He looked down to see Dean’s arm draped across his body, his hand lying flat across his heart. Dean’s face was relaxed and serene in sleep, and Cas’ heart swelled at the sight.  

 

How did he get so lucky, when all the world was falling apart, when they were living day to day, running and fighting for their lives, all of that just fell away because he had Dean, and in that moment nothing else mattered. 

Cas shifted slightly turning in Dean’s arms to face him, nose to nose, he wrapped his arms around the hunter’s waist bringing their bodies flush.

 

“Pancakes” Dean muttered in his sleep.

 

As much as Cas didn’t want to wake the hunter he just couldn’t help the full belly laugh that rumbled out of him.  His whole body shaking in delight.  Trust Dean’s subconscious to be thinking of his belly.

 

“Hey quit that, I was having an awesome dream.”  The hunter grumbled at his rude awakening.

 

Cas leaned in and gave the grumpy hunter a soft kiss, giggles subsiding. “Don’t worry, Dean, we’ll get you some real pancakes soon.”

 

Dean looked confused, “How’d you know I was dreaming of pancakes?”

 

“A little birdy told me.”  Cas said with a wink.  “But now i’m wondering if I should be concerned at how much you were enjoying those pancakes.”  He teased as Dean’s erection slid against his thigh.

 

“Little Dean just wanted to say good morning.”  The hunter said as he buried his face into Cas’ shoulder.  “What time is it anyway?”

 

Cas leaned over to look at the clock radio on the bedside table, “6.15am”

 

Dean moaned grabbing a pillow and smothering Cas’ face with it.  “It’s too early, Cas, what the hell are you doing awake.”

 

“Nightmare…”  Cas mumbled from under the pillow, Dean slowly pulled it away propping himself up on his elbow to look at Cas with a serious face.

 

“Purgatory?”

 

“Yeah, it’s ok though, I’m feeling a bit better now.”

 

Dean took that moment to straddle Cas’ hips, gazing down at him with a mixed look of concern and desire.  Without saying a word he crushed their mouths together, morning breath be damned.  

 

The kiss was long and desperate, like Dean was trying to pry every last bit of the nightmare from Cas, through his mouth.  As he pulled away gasping for breath Dean took Cas’ hands, pulling them up above his head and pinning them there in his strong grasp. 

 

His other hand trailed down Cas’ side leaving a trail of goosebumps in it’s wake, letting out a sigh when Dean’s hand settled over his growing erection.

 

“Dean”  Cas hissed out as Dean fisted him to fullness.

 

“What is it baby, what do you need?” 

 

“You.  I need you, always you.” 

 

“You’ve got me, Cas, always.” Dean whispered as he leant in to kiss a trail over Cas’ face, placing a kiss to his lips first, then his nose, his cheek bones and finally trailing down his jaw to stop and suck an earlobe into his mouth. 

 

Cas thrust up into Dean’s body, sucking in a breath as his cock slid against the hunters.  Dean let out a filthy moan right into Cas’ ear, grinding down to meet Cas.

 

A thin beam of morning light from the window sliced across Cas’ face, lighting up his eyes, his intense gaze glowing blue up at Dean.

 

“Love you.” Cas whispered up at Dean.

 

Dean released Cas’ hands resting his forearm on the bed and cupping Cas’ cheek with his hand running his thumb along the angels cheekbone tenderly. 

 

“I know. Me too.”  The words almost too soft to hear, but the meaning conveyed in the whole of Dean’s face, his body, his heart.

 

Taking his free hand Dean grasped their cocks together circling them in his fist, languidly bringing them to completion, while their eyes remained locked on each other.

 

The room is filled with the soft needy gasps of two lover’s embraced in something more than just coupling, something deeper.  In that moment there is no one else, just a hunter and his angel, grace and souls entwined together.

 

When they come, they come as one.  Mouths inches apart, sharing air, as their bodies give way to the intensity of their love. 

 

Dean collapses to Cas’ side, burrowing his face into his angel's shoulder.  Cas holds him close and tight, as they came down together, breathing slowly regulating.  

 

“Better now.” Cas sighed, placing a kiss to Dean’s temple.  “Thank you.”

 

Dean huffed a laugh into Cas' shoulder, still not wanting to raise his head, “My pleasure.”  He mumbled into skin.

 

They dozed off like this, safe for the moment in their little haven, in each others arms, inside a cheap motel, on a lumpy mattress.  

 

Cas woke sometime later to Dean poking him in the nose making little boop noises.  As his eyes open, a huge grin spreads across Dean’s face.  It was Cas’ turn to be grumpy his eyebrows drawn into a scowl.

 

“Now, now.”  Dean tisked. “None of that.  You promised me pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over on [Tumblr here](http://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come on over I'm friendly I promise!
> 
> As always, I love to hear your thoughts, talk to me please <3 <3


End file.
